Mini P.E.K.K.A.
Summary *The Mini P.E.K.K.A. is unlockable from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single-target, melee troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. *A Mini P.E.K.K.A card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *He wears gray metal armor and wields a huge sword. His horns are bright blue/red (color depends on side of Arena), along with his visor. Strategy *If ignored, the Mini P.E.K.K.A. can devastate a tower by dealing high damage or even destroying it. *Due to its cheap four Elixir cost, he is one of the best, if not the best, cost-to-damage ratios of all troops. *He can be used in affiliation with high hitpoint troops, such as the Giant, so the Giant takes the oncoming hits while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. deals damage. This combo can destroy towers very quickly if not countered, such as with swarms. *Because of the various counters to the Mini P.E.K.K.A., it is not effective to send one down the lane by himself, as this usually results in a waste of four Elixir. **However, if the opponent happens to be low on elixir, then the Mini P.E.K.K.A. is capable of doing devastating damage. *When placed correctly, Bombers, Archers, Fire Spirits, and Spear Goblins are capable of eliminating a Mini P.E.K.K.A. *He is weak against swarm units, like Skeletons or Goblins. **To counter this weakness, pair the Mini P.E.K.K.A. with a Valkyrie. They cover each other's weakness. The Mini P.E.K.K.A is weak to swarms of lower hitpoint troops while the Valkyrie cannot take out high hitpoint troops. **They are, however, both vulnerable to air troops like Minions, so back them up with troops that target air like Musketeers or Wizards. The Fire Spirits work exceptionally well, as they will quickly eliminate the Minions or a Minion Horde for only 2 Elixir more. **They are easily countered by separating them from each other. *Defensively, the Mini P.E.K.K.A. can be used to easily annihilate enemy troops (for example Giant and Musketeer) due to his very high damage output. *A very deadly combo is the Miner and Mini P.E.K.K.A. The Miner takes the shots while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. does the damage. This can easily take a tower. Additionally, due to the cheapness of this combo, it is very widely used. **However, it can be countered with Skeleton Army, if your opponent splits the Skeleton Army (one portion of the Skeleton Army goes for the Miner while the other Skeletons distract the Mini P.E.K.K.A. ***Many players tend to use small units against the Mini P.E.K.K.A., so use this habit to your advantage by assisting it with Zap, Fire Spirits, and Princess (or basically any troop/spell dealing area damage. *If the player places a Mini P.E.K.K.A behind a Giant Skeleton it will not only push it towards the tower but also deal heavy damage to the tower. The Giant Skeleton can blow up the tower and act as a tank while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. disposes of any high-medium health troops. However, it is very weak to swarms so bring a spell. History *The Mini P.E.K.K.A was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s hitpoints by 3%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update allowed it to be affected by pushback. **The Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s sound effect when deployed was also changed. ***The sound effect now sounds like "Pancakes", and a tweet by the Clash Royale official Twitter account implied that that was the correct interpretation. It had an IRL Mini P.E.K.K.A. standing next to a Giant Skeleton, with the caption "Who wants pancakes?". Trivia *His description is a reference to the Clash of Clans P.E.K.K.A. commercial. **Even though it states that the arena is a butterfly-free zone, a butterfly can be seen flying in the Training Camp (Tutorial) picture. *He is one of the two troops that are "miniature" versions of another troop in Clash of Clans (Mini P.E.K.K.A. - P.E.K.K.A. and Baby Dragon - Dragon). *When compared to the regular P.E.K.K.A., the Mini P.E.K.K.A. has less health, moves faster and is significantly cheaper, but its damage per hit and damage per second are similar. **On looks alone, he has a different color scheme in its picture, and also only has one eye. *The Mini P.E.K.K.A. does the same damage as Fireball of equal level. Because of this, a Mini P.E.K.K.A. one level higher than a Musketeer or a Wizard will one-shot it. *The Mini P.E.K.K.A. is most likely male due to this song referring to the Mini P.E.K.K.A as a male. *A reference to the Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s deployment sound of "Pancakes" can be found in the trailer for the Crown Duel tournament. fr:Mini P.E.K.K.Ade:Mini P.E.K.K.A.ru:Мини П.Е.К.К.А.it:Mini P.E.K.K.A Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Training Camp Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards